


Friend

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Torture, Tumblr request, actual flaying, i was so excited to write this one, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Ramsay Bolton x Male reader: reader is a farmer's son, and during a long travel Ramsay is tired and demands the two to allow him to spend the night in their home. Reader is defending his little sister from Ramsay's claws and sacrifices himself for her innocence; for better and worse.





	Friend

I know better than most. I know to respect those who are older than me. I know to bow to my lords. I know that the north is cold, and the truth is colder, but I remember. The North remembers.

It was warmer day and I had just finished most of my chores in the fields. As I was making my way back inside my home, I noticed the banners. The familiar flayed man on a cross. His face blank, his body naked, and the Bolton saying went through my mind. ‘A man has many secrets, a flayed man has none.’ I swallowed, making a mental note.

My father had taught me what he could about history and the houses surrounding us. I knew the Starks have ruled Winterfell for centuries. They were fair, true, and mostly good to us, but their banner wasn’t the one waving in the wind. My father told me how the Boltons used to flay people. How they used their enemies skin as armor. Ever since he had been named Lord of Winterfell, Roose didn’t want people to remember the old Bolton way.

His bastard son sat on top of his horse and looked down on me. I don’t think Ramsay ever forgot the old Bolton way. He was speaking to my father who used his cane to hold himself up.

“Father,” I greeted him. I nodded towards Ramsay. “My lord.” Ramsay smiled. I pleased him. Off to a good start.

“Now that’s a good lad,” Ramsay said. His blue eyes intimidated me. I’ve heard how awful he was, but never how blue his eyes were. “I was just telling your father how much of an honor it is to have a lord and his men stay in your home. I am tired after a day of riding, but it seems your father does not share sympathy for his lord.”

“You wish to stay here?” I said.

“No, I will stay here. Tonight,” Ramsay demanded. He narrowed his eyes at my father who frowned at him. I tugged on my father’s arm.

“Don’t upset him,” I told him in his ear. I looked back to Ramsay and stepped in front of my father. “You and your men are welcome to stay as long as you need. We can provide you food, shelter, and rest. Please let us do you that honor, my lord.”

Ramsay smiled again. His lips curved into a smirk as if I had been tricked into something. I felt confident. As long as I kept Ramsay happy, everything will be fine. 

“Thank you,” Ramsay dismounted his horse. “We will only need one night, but your generosity is noted.”

Ramsay and his men quickly made themselves at home. Even though their horses had good behavior with ours, the men themselves showed no manners. They ate a majority of our food and left my family with barely any. One had tried to kick my father forward to make him fall. Another man eyed my sword while his fingers itched. 

“My lord, I can have my father’s room made up for you if you’d like,” I look to see Ramsay craving into an apple. Its red skin formed one single, perfect spiral. He was good at what he did. Ramsay barely looked at me.

“And what’s your name?” he asked, staring at my little sister. She was an average looking thing. She was folding clean linen to put it away. 

“Jeyne,” she said quietly. She was a shy girl. She woke up. She did her chores. She went to sleep. She was good, and she was quiet. Ramsay looked at her with a hungry mind and steady hands. It didn’t take me long to know what he wanted.

“Jeyne,” his voice purred. He stood and walked over to her. “You look young. How old are you?”

“Twelve,” she answered. 

“Twelve,” Ramsay repeated. He bit into the apple with a satisfying crunch. He looked at her up and down and up and down again. Jeyne bit her lip, uncomfortable with Ramsay watching her. “I’ve heard a good rhyme about your name, little one. Would you like to hear it?”

Jeyne nodded her head. Ramsay smiled, lowering himself to her level. “Jeyne. Sweet Jeyne. Rhymes with pain.” 

His hand wrapped around her wrist. Jeyne winced. I stepped forward, but one of his men stopped me. He held me back while I watched Jeyne look to me for protection. Her eyes were panicked. I felt my stomach drop. I tried to do everything right. I feed them. I catered to them, but it wasn’t enough. Ramsay wanted more. 

“Do you like games, Jeyne?” Ramsay said to her. “I have one we can play together.” Ramsay took one step with her and my fear came out before I could think.

“Wait! My lord!” I shouted. I shifted in my captor’s arms. Ramsay turned to me.

“Yes?” 

“May I ask you to leave Jeyne alone?” 

Ramsay laughed. His eyes squinted while his smile grew. “And what makes you think I’ll listen to anything you say? You’re a farmer’s boy!” Jeyne looked at me desperately.

“Because I have a better idea,” I told him. Ramsay stopped laughing. His blue eyes centered on me again. 

“Oh, do you?” His interest was piqued. He loosened his grip on my little sister. “What is it?”

“Me. Take me instead,” the words came out, but I had no idea what I was saying. I knew better. I knew what Ramsay was. I knew what those banners meant. I also knew that my little sister was too young to know those things. I kept my eye contact with Ramsay. His smile seemed to stretch for miles.

“And why should I take you?” he wanted a good answer. He wanted the fun answer. 

“Because I can serve you better than she can,” I said. That didn’t seem to satisfy him. Ramsay’s grip tightened on my sister, but before he could leave with her I pleaded one more time.

“Please! I’ll do anything you say!” 

Ramsay turned around. “You’ll do anything? Anything I say?”

“Yes! Please! Let her go. Take me,” I looked between Jeyne and Ramsay. She stared at Ramsay, half hoping that he will take me, half-scared she will lose her innocence. Ramsay let her go. Jeyne ran to my father’s side. Ramsay’s man brought me to Ramsay. Ramsay bit his lip and looked me up and down.

“Say you’ll won’t run from me.”

“I won’t,” I answered. My throat ran dry. 

“Say you’ll do anything I say.”

“I’ll do anything you say.”

“Good boy,” Ramsay tapped my chest. He led the way outside towards my family’s barn. His man still held me tight, making sure I won’t run if I tried. I tried to not think about what I just agreed to. What I just cursed myself to. All I could think about was that my sister was safe. She was safe and sound. 

They had tied my wrists to two wooden poles. My feet just barely touched the ground. I hung there like a cow ready for slaughter. I could not look at him directly at first. I felt my own fear reached my throat. Ramsay’s fingers brushed against my shirt. 

“You don’t need this,” he said as his flaying knife ripped the fabric open revealing the skin underneath. As the remains of my shirt fell to the ground, I felt the cold wind against my back and my chest. Goosebumps raised all over my body including my arms. 

“I’ve barely touched you!” Ramsay laughed. “And you’re so frightened of me. Does my reputation proceed me? Do you know what kind of person I am?”

“I know you’re a true Bolton,” I told him. “You may be a bastard, but you have more Bolton blood in you than your father does.” He smirked and circled me. 

“My father has chosen not to partake in certain traditions of our family, but do not think you can pet my ego and come out of here alive.” I gulped and exhaled my nervous breath. Ramsay continued. “Do you like games? I do. I enjoy them.”

Ramsay twirled his mall flaying knife in his hand. He stopped circling me and stopped in front of me. His hot breath warmed my chest. His fingers touched my neck. He didn’t choke me or scratch me. He only touched, and his touch alone held power I couldn’t explain. I felt my breath hitch and my heart beat faster.

“You see, I’m looking for someone. Well, two people. The lost Stark boys. I’ve heard that they’re hiding among farmers.”

“I don’t know where they are,” I said immediately. Ramsay cut into my side, but only a small cut. It was so fast and quick, I didn’t notice right away, but the sharp pain made me flinch.

“Don’t speak out of turn. Remember this is my game,” Ramsay explained. “Now, I will ask you a question and you will answer me. Every time you tell me the truth, I will reward you. Every time you lie, well…” His voice trailed off as he dragged the knife across my stomach.

I nodded quickly. “I understand.”

“Let’s begin!” His clapped his hands together and came close to me again. His hand rested on my chest. I knew he could feel my heart beat fast. “Do you know what happened to the Stark boys?”

I thought of my answer carefully. I could tell him the truth which was that the Stark boys escaped. Farmers across the North knew that. They had travelled from farmer to farmer, but never to my own. I had truly no idea where they were or what happened to them.

“I don’t know. I only know what you told me, my lord,” I hoped my answer would suffice. Ramsay made a second swift cut on my other side. I winced and watched the blood drip down my body. 

“Don’t lie,” he warned. “Do you know where they are?”

“No, my lord,” I quickly answered. Ramsay went up towards my hand and cut the back of it. I felt the knife tear into my skin and I tried to hold back any indication of how much it hurt. I couldn’t satisfy him that quickly. 

“I told you not to lie.”

“I’m not lying!” I yelled back. I felt my stomach dropped as soon as I realized what I did. I shut my eyes, mentally preparing myself for another cut. When I opened them, I found Ramsay smiling at me.

“Oh, I liked that,” he said. “Nobody’s yelled at me like that in a while. Nobody would dare, but you? Oh, this is good. This is good.” He shook his flaying knife at me and continued. I tried to touch the ground again, but my toes only could brush against them. I had to get out of here before he could turn me into something else. 

I looked to my hands, but I could only see how tight the rope was around my wrists. My legs were free. I could kick him. Ramsay spoke again, but I chose not to listen. Instead, I raised my right leg and kicked towards his face. Ramsay caught my foot and held a knife at the back of my ankle.

“Now,” Ramsay chuckled. “I would hate to end this game so early. You’ve been so alive! The last time someone was so alive with me was Theon Greyjoy. And you know what I did with him?”

I shook my head, afraid of the answer. Ramsay came close to my face again. “I broke him.”

Fear settled into my stomach like a bad batch of milk. It was sour and it hurt. I felt bile build in the back of my throat. Ramsay’s knife rested on my neck.

“Where are they? Who are they hiding with?” 

“The Tudburys, up on the hill,” I didn’t even know the Tudburys. I knew they were the closest farm to here, but I had to say a name. I had to betray someone. Better them than my family. I wanted this to be over with. Ramsay smiled at me.

“That wasn’t hard was it now?” Ramsay’s hand reached towards my wrists to untie me, but he stopped an inch away and pulled back. “This has been fun, hasn’t it? I enjoyed myself, but I hate for this to be the end. Grunt!”

His man came back inside and waited for Ramsay’s orders. Ramsay walked behind me and I cringed and flinched. Something wasn’t right here. Something was very wrong.

“You’ve been so much fun. You’re so…expressive. I think I’ll keep you. You’ll be mine,” as soon as Ramsay finished the words. His knife dug into my back. He craved me like he craved the apple earlier. Pieces of my skin fell to the ground. I screamed in pain, and my legs kicked. Grunt held my legs together while Ramsay continued.  
When he finished, Ramsay stepped back and admired his work. I felt the ropes loosen and my body fell the ground. My nose and feet hit it first. I looked up to Ramsay to see him watching over me. His knife was decorated in my blood.

“Friend. That’s your new name. You’ll be my new friend,” Ramsay told me. “You’re mine, and I can do anything I want to you.” I reached behind me as I felt the letter “I” in my back. More letters followed and each of them were fresh and bleeding. Grunt picked me up, supporting my weak body.

Ramsay turned towards the exit of the barn. Grunt followed him. Ramsay tied me to his horse, leaving a long amount of rope behind him. A cloth covered my mouth. My body still on display for everyone to see. Ramsay mounted his horse.

“Let’s go see your friends, the Tudburys,” his voice said with glee, and his blue eyes still bore into mine.


End file.
